The Switch
by Bgnsteal
Summary: This is based off the movie with the same name. More details inside. Nick and Judy decide that it's best if they stay friends, but Nick still has strong feelings for her. She decides that she wants to have a kit, Nick gets over protective of her and jealous over Jack. But what if Nick, really was the dad and he's the only one who knows? Will he be anything more than Uncle Nick?
1. I Want To Have a Baby

**The Switch**

 **Summary:** This is based off the movie "The Switch" Nick and Judy decide that it's best if they stay friends, because how badly they were treated by others when they were a couple. But being natural enemies is a big no-no. But they still have strong feelings for each other, especially Nick. Judy decides that she wants to have a kit, and Nick does not approve, and gets overprotective of her. But when he accidentally switches his…. Ingredient with Jack Savage's… *coughs* After realizing that she is pregnant, she has to move back to Bunny Burrows. 7 years past, and she moves back to Zootopia with her 6 year old kit. Everyone thinks that it's Jack's kit, but Nick can't help but sees that there are MANY similarities between him and the kit. But what will happen when when he realizes that this IS his son. Jack really wants to father his "own" kit, and Nick can't tell anyone the truth without losing the ones he love…

* * *

 **Ok, so if you don't even know about the movie, let me tell you… It. Is. Good. Funny. And cute. Just imagine Nick bonding with his own son that no one knows that it's his yet, and being called "Uncle Nick" while his kit acts just like him, and Nick getting over protective of Judy and oh! It's just great! I watched the movie and it was 100% better thinking of characters as Nick and Judy. And Jason Bateman is the main character AKA Nick's voice actor. ;)**

 **Now the first chapter is going to be…. *Cough* look we got to get through the awkward stuff before seeing the kit lol, so I put it all in one chapter, and left the other chapters for the best parts! :D I'm just so excited bc of this movie! XD**

* * *

 **Zootopia, 7 Years Ago…**

'Look at us. Always rushed. Always late. I guess that's why it's called the animal kingdom. What we crave most in this world, is connection. And for some mammals, it happens at first sight. That's when you know, you _know_. It's fate, working its magic. And that's great for them. They get to live in a pop song. Ride the express train. But… That's not how it _really_ works...For the rest of us, it's a bit, less romantic. It's complicated and it's messy. It's about horrible timing and fumbled opportunities. And… Not, being able to say… What you _need_ to say… When you need to say it. At least, that's how it was for me.' Nick thought. It was his, and Judy's lunch break, and they decided to look for a place to dine at. Judy, of course was driving, while Nick was in shotgun, looking out of the window. Just watching the other mammals as they drove by.

"You're quiet." Nick spoke, trying to break the silence, while not moving his head to face her.

"Huh?-Oh yeah… Well, you are too." She said distractedly as she tried to find a place to park the cop car.

"Something on your mind?" This time he turned his head, to look her straight in the eyes.

"What? No, why-Why would you think that?" Nick smiled, and chuckled a bit, and turned back to the window.

"You're thumping your fingertips on the steering wheel again." Judy was shocked as she realized she was doing her nervous tick. She growled because she hadn't even realized that she was doing it. Once she found a place to park the car, and they both got out, went into a small diner, and took their seat.

"Come on, Carrots. You're my best friend. You can trust me. Spill the beans." Nick pushed the menu to the side, to show that she had his full attention, Judy in return smirked, and raised a brow.

"I thought Finnick was your best friend."

"Eh. He's more like a brother to me at this point. Now come on! Tell me."

"Ok! ok... " Judy sighed nervously. "What I'm about to tell you, is something I never even mentioned to _anyone_ before. You're the first."

"Ok." Nick changed his lazy, slouched posture into sitting up straight, and leaning in a little closer to the rabbit across the table. Judy took out her phone, and showed him of a graph. It showed that a stock market was improving dramatically.

"See this."

"Yeah…" Nick didn't know where she was going with this.

"Now look at it like this." She turned her phone sideways to make it show as if the graph was doing poorly. "Now. If someone owned this stock, what advice would you give them?" Nick was completely confused at this point.

"I don't know Judy-You got to sell that, it's going down…? What-Where are you going with this again?"

"Exactly." She grinned and winked. Nick Just looked at her, completely lost. He grabbed the free glass of water on the table, and began to drink. "This Nick. This is what a woman's fertility looks like after a certain age. So I would like you to be the first to know." She tucked her phone back into her pocket, and made him wait for the big reveal. "I'm having a baby." Nick choked on his water, and started to cough.

"You're pregnant?"

"Nope. Not yet. But I'm working on it."

"What? Where's all this coming from? I thought you weren't a family bunny."

"I never said that…" She felt a little hurt from hearing his reaction. Nick took his paw and presented her, decked out in her uniform. She huffed. "Just because I wanted to be a cop, doesn't mean I didn't want to have a _small_ family. Trust me. Living on the farm, raising hundreds of kits, is not the life for me." Nick was about to comment when Judy interrupted him. "But… One might be nice… And I don't need a _guy_ in my life, to have a baby."

"Actually, you do." Nick was shocked to say the least to hear this news. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for-"

"I'm just ready to do this now." She slammed a finger on the table. "Life is in session."

"... is that from an infomercial?" Nick shook his head while giving her a lazy look.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you buy the DVD?"

"One." She held out her pointer finger, "But it really was something that resonated with me. Nick, I don't-You know what? I'm going to do this. I want to have a kit. And I am in the market. For some..." She really didn't know the right words to say, and was starting to become less confident in what she was saying as she heard herself outloud. "For some….You know… And." She looked at Nick as if she wanted him do something. Which only made him question things even more.

" _And…_? And what?" Judy looked off to the side, and huffed, and then looked back at the fox.

"And I need you to help me find some…" She smiled sheepishly at him. Nick on the other paw, was utterly speechless. He just looked at her with his mouth wide open.

* * *

"So-So what-Are you going to have a service? Are you going to make resumes? All that stuff is crap. I heard, about this one female in Yelp City. She thought she was buying the sperm, of this amazing athlete. Turns out, it came from a homeless guy." Nick wouldn't drop the subject. Even after lunch, all the way to when their work shift was over. Judy was packing up her things and getting ready to go home while Nick kept on talking.

"Oh! You did not hear that!" She glared at him.

"Kid turned out homeless, though. She tried to sue and she lost."

"You're just making all those things up."

"Did I? Did I, Judy?"

"Why are we still talking about this!"

"Because! We are not _nearly_ done talking about this." Nick followed her as she walked away. "... What's wrong with my sperm by the way?" Judy stopped walking and so did Nick. She didn't believe what he just said, and he didn't believe that he just blurted that out.

"... Your… sperm…"

"It works." Nick was completely flustered at this point. He really didn't know what else to say.

"Uh… Nothing. Nothing. Uh…We are best friends… Don't you think that's a little weird? That would be weird."

"It is weird. You're right. K."

"And uhhhh…."

"Careful."

"How do I put this...we are... completely different species."

"You're right. You're totally right."

"Would that even work?"

"No. No, I don't think so."

"And by the way." Judy started to walk really fast out of the doors. "This is _not_ about you. Either you're cool about this or not."

"Uh, excuse me." Nick started to try and catch up with her. "Oh no… Please don't say this. Please." he pleaded. Judy turned around to face him.

"Life's in session." She smiled and walked to her apartment. Leaving Nick alone, shaking his head. He decided to stop at Finnick's van, on his way home. Finnick was on his way to get some fast food, and asked if Nick wanted to join. He accepted the offer, and once they were parked, he decided to tell Finn about the conversion he and Judy had.

"Look, you're jealous. It's perfectly normal." Finnick said as he tossed the taller fox's beetle burger to him.

"No, I'm not." He then reached over to get his fly fries and pop.

"Hey-" Finnick was gonna point out the obvious evidence that he was, but Nick cut him off.

"I'm _not_ jealous." He was clearly getting annoyed.

"Hey, you have every right to be upset. She put you in the friend zone. Years ago. Six years ago, in fact. That's cold."

"Just so we're clear. Just so we're clear." Nick held his right paw up, as if to tell him to stop, whatever he was thinking. "She did _not_. Put me in the friend zone, ok. We put each other in the friend zone. It was a mutual decision. You know that." Nick sighed. The truth was, that they were a couple years ago. But it was hard. Being different species and dating was one thing, but natural enemies as a couple. That was a big no-no. It made them a lot less happy, doubtful, and scared, just by the lies and harassments from others alone. Especially being cops, It was just a big target on their back. So they decided to still be friends, while trying to find a love that could actually work.

"No. You had your windows open with Judy, and you Nicked everything up."

"I what? What does that even mean!" Nick said confusedly with a big mouthful of burger.

"You shared too much too soon. Quickest way to kill the romance. You got to hide the crazy, at least through the appetizers." Finnick wasn't a fan of the two of them 'giving up', he knew just how much they meant to each other, and how much Nick cared for Judy. So whenever this came back up, he wouldn't even mention the messy stuff from the other mammals. He would always make it about how it was their fault for calling it quits. Hoping to get Nick to realize not to care what others thought, other than what he and Judy thought.

"Uh-Huh, I see… So, just so that I am clear, which one of your MANY failed romances taught you that lesson?"

"All of them, and they are special, in various ways."

"Yeah, exactly. So ok, I appreciate you giving me this kind of advice, but I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you? Because I don't know why the hell you bring her up so many times. Or, how over protective you are of her." Finnick took a sip of his drink.

"I am not over protective."

"So you're ok with this whole baby thing?"

"No! Of course not." Finnick leaned back, and lifted his paw to present that his point was proven. "Oh, come on. That's just common sense."

"So the fact that she's single, and wants to have a baby, and STILL only wants to be friends with you; You _sure_ you're ok with this?" Nick didn't say anything back, he was too busy thinking. And the fact that he had food in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he got back up.

"I better go."

"HA! So, it is true."

"Uh, no. I need to get to bed. Some of us have work at 6:00 in the morning."

"Yeah, but not everyone gets to be partners with their crush at their job."

"GOODBYE, Finnick." And with that, Nick slapped the door shut, and made his way home with the rest of his dinner.

* * *

"Please don't tell me that you invited Nick." Debbie whined. She was a groundhog. She and Judy met because of work. Her boyfriend was giving her some trouble, and Judy pretty much helped her out of it. As a favor, Debbie said that she would be her new best girl friend. Judy really didn't complain, all her friends were guys anyway. Nick, Finnick…? Ben, and just a few others she would talk to at work. So she felt that it was good for herself to have at least one friend that was her gender. But she mostly felt bad for Debbie. She was loud, obnoxious, and rude. She had a LOT of fake friends, and Judy (not liking to see any horrible thing happen to any mammal), decided to be her friend. Even if it was hard not to get offended by whatever she had to say.

"Of course I did." They were face timing, Judy left her phone face up on the desk, so that they could still talk as she changed, and got ready for bed.

"But he's so annoying! You know he hates me!" Debbie pouted.

"Oh, he does not hate you."

"Yes, he does. And uh. He is a party pooper. He doesn't dance or have fun. He just stands somewhere, eating or drinking. AND he just makes rude comments all the time."

"Listen. I know Nick can be a bit blunt. But at least he tells it like it is, you know what I mean?"

"I don't know… he doesn't say much. And when he does, it's not nice! I don't know why you like being around him."

"Well, the reason he's not too fond of large crowds is because he's an introvert."

"A what?"

"It's the opposite of you. You're an extrovert. And I'm an ambivert." Judy said as she walked back to pick up her phone.

"I still don't know what the hell that means." She looked at Judy like she was the stupidest thing in the world.

"Ok… you for example, gets your energy from being around other mammals. The more you talk or be around others, the better you feel. For Nick; when he is around too many mammals, he feels as if he's suffocating. And it drains him out. Makes him more nervous. But when he's with someone, one on one, he opens up, and shows just how wonderful he really is… oh! And I'm more in the middle of you two."

"Well then, if that's true, why doesn't he ever get a REAL girlfriend."

"It's like when he becomes too close or attached to something, he walls up. He just doesn't want to get hurt. But there is nobody out there that I trust more. He's always been there for me, and always has my back."

"Yeah, I get it Judy. _He's your BFF. He's a really good guy_. Totally undateable." Debbie said soaked in sarcasm, as she rolled her eyes.

"What? No! He's dateable. I mean, come on… He's just, taking his time, that's 's gotta be some vixen out there for him…" At this point, the bunny's heart was full of sorrow.

"I hope this party doesn't suck." The groundhog complained. "Judy! If this party gets Nicked up again, you're going to have to find a new friend."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think… we can still be friends right?"

"Oh, no, yeah, no. I was talking about dumping Nick, then me and you can be BFFs!" Debbie smiled pridefully, only making Judy feel uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry, I need to get going to bed. I have work tomorrow, and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Job. Saving the city,ehhhhhhhh…. it's too much work for me. I don't know why you ever even want to BE a cop. When I was lit-" Judy couldn't take anymore, and finally turned off her phone. Finally, peace and quiet. She made her way to her bed, with her dozens of rabbit stuffies, and snuggled into them. Falling fast asleep.

* * *

It was friday night, and Nick and Judy were walking with each other to Debbie's apartment. Nick was wearing a blue hawaiian shirt, with a red and yellow tie. Judy had a black, fitting dress on, and carrying a purse on her shoulder.

"You really should have gotten Debbie a gift." Judy judged.

"Oh, come on!" Nick looked at her like 'Really.', normally he would have gotten a gift for someone, even if he didn't know them well. But he sure did know Debbie.

"It's her 30th birthday, and she's _really_ vulnerable right now." The bunny whined.

"I don't know. I think me being there at all would be… what's the opposite of a gift?" He looked down at her as she laughs. "The only reason I'm going is so that you're not alone with that female." He then paused for a moment… He remembered what Finnick teased him about him being over protective. He mentally kicked himself as Judy changed the subject.

"Oh! Hey, so this is where I'm at." She pressed both paws together. " I want a donor that I can meet." She then spread All her fingers, while they were still together. "You know? I want someone who's eyes I can look into. I want to be able to shake his paw." Nick rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. "And, you can't do that in the bank. Right?" Nick was completely unhappy. It took a lot of willpower not to blurt out his opinion. "I also want it fresh. You know? I don't want it frozen, I want it-" Nick interrupts her, not wanting to hear all the details.

"Ehhhhhhh! Ok, I think I got the picture Carrots."

"Sorry…" she laughed embarrassedly.

"What kind of qualities would you be looking for exactly?"

"Uhhhh…" she never really thought about it. "SENSE OF HUMOR!" Nick looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "Most important."

"And I'm not funny?" He half joked, while smirking. "By the way, why do females say that sense of humor is the most important thing, we already know that, that's a lie." Judy was speechless, and didn't know what to say exactly.

"Uh, ok." She chuckled, and then looked devilishly at the fox. "Well then, height."

"Oh, now you're just trying to make me mad." Judy laughed, while punching the lower part of his arm, where she could reach. Nick laughed too, and admitted that it felt good. They finally made it to the party, and Judy left to go talk to some friends. She invited Nick to come with, but he said that he was going to find a place where he could get something to snack on. He felt awkward as it is, being at a party full of just small prey animals. And then just following Judy everywhere while she talked and had a good time, while he mostly just stood there, pulling out a few comments here and there, putting on a happy face and acting like he was fully engaged, and having a _wonderful_ time. No, he decided it was best if he did his own thing. He was also the tallest mammal in there, so everything was low reached, or making him feel like he had to crotch down. The music in there was so loud that he could literally feel the vibrations in his chest. He walks over to pour himself a drink, when Debbie comes over, completely drunk.

"Come on! Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Aren't you gonna come dance with me!" She mocked, but at least trying to be friendly. Nick looked over at the snacks that they had, all prey food. At least there were nuts and berries that he could enjoy.

"No," Grins politely, as he finished pouring the liquor all the way to the top. "I'm not birthday girl. But thank you for the kind offer." Debbie rolls eyes.

"You are _such_ a buzz kill." She then started to claw the air with both paws for dramatic effect. Nick's eyes went wide as he looked into space. He also moved his lower jaw to the side, as he pushed all the air out of his lungs.

"You know, I just didn't want to break your flow. You're doing so greatly killing it over there." He points.

"Uh!" she sighed bitchfully and stomping her foot, but then she changed her attitude. "Awwww! You dressed up for my party!" She flicked his tie with one swoop of her finger. That's so nice." She smiled generously. "It's nice," she commented full of disgust and sarcasm.

"You're welcome." It took all he could do, not to call her out on how fake she was being.

"Hawaiian shirt, with another. Mismatched. Tie." She forced a laugher, as she walked away. Nick looked at his outfit, not caring. He takes a sip of his drink and looked for Judy, which didn't take long. She was laughing with a tall rabbit. His fur was long, wavy and black. He decides to intervene when he saw them flirting.

"You know? That is so funny." Judy giggles.

"Hi." Nick interrupts, as he gets in between the two, facing Judy. Completely ignoring the guy."I'm bored. Let's get something to eat."

"Nick." Judy points to the bunny next to them. "This is Alex," Nick quickly, and impatiently, twisted his body to look at the mammal from behind. He flashed a fake smile and turns back at Judy. "He's a uhhhh, he's a director/screenwriter, is that correct?" The rabbit nods and grins trying to show that he's impressive.

"Hey, Double Threat!" Nick said cheerfully.

"Hey, Nick." He smiles with a big toothy grin, but then looked back at Judy, checking her out and biting his lower lip.

"This is my police partner, he's one of my oldest friends" Judy continued.

"BEST friend in fact," Nick added quickly. "And yes, we are partners." He turns back to Judy "Seriously though. Come with me. Now."

"I _think_ I'm gonna stay." Judy said while trying to keep a happy face. But both males could tell that she was getting she is getting irritated.

"I don't think so." Nick said while shaking his head.

"What?" Judy looked at him in disbelief.

"Let's do it." He points thumb behind him over his shoulder, sighed, and gently pushes her away. "One second, ok." As they leave, Alex points finger, winks and clicks his tongue. Acting as if it was the coolest thing ever.

"Oh, you hear that? You just got finger-"

"I HEARD it!" she hissed at Nick. The fox keeps guiding her through the house, until he takes her to a bedroom, where there is a balcony outside the glass doors. Nick opens the door for her to go through.

"Please." he said politely.

"What is it?!" Judy demanded.

"He's married." Nick said confidently as he pulled the door close.

"Divorced." She looked away from him, and crossed her arms.

"Then he's lying." Nick said quickly as he moved closer to her.

"How do you know that?" She looked at him, still with crossed arms.

"Cause, there's a DENTED line in his fur, where his ring should be." Judy looked at him, not knowing what to say next. The fox closed his eyes. "PLEASE don't tell me that you're even CONSIDERING that guy as a donor." Judy was pretty embarrassed to be honest, but didn't want that to show.

"Alright, fine. You know what?" She was as stubborn as her partner was. She started to shrug and dig through her purse. "I don't know. I don't know. I might actually do it." She really didn't, though, but she hated the fact that Nick's judgement was better than her own. She pulled out a small notepad, and pen.

"What are you talking about… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Nick was getting furious at this point. He snached the two items she was holding, and chucked them over the balcony.

"HEY!" But he kept talking, not letting her have room to speak.

"You're gonna let Captain DOUCHE be the father of your child." His muzzle squinched up, as he raised his left shoulder. "That's enough for you."

"I don't know yet." She looked away from him, and talked fast. "I don't know yet." looking back at him. Nick was completely dumbfounded at her actions. And started to walk off.

"Ok, you know what? You're on your own." he went back through the doors to go inside and closed them.

"Oh, yeah. Ok-" She sighed and winced as she heard the doors shut behind her. She was getting very emotional, and looked around a bit, before collecting herself, and made her way back to the doors to get back inside. But as she tried to open it, she noticed that it wouldn't budge. "... Nick." She growled. She then hit the glass door with her paw. "NICK!" she pounded the door repeatedly to try to get his attention. Nick on the other paw, was walking through the hallway, trying to act casual, as he heard her call his name. Once he was out of the hallway, he quickly made his way to the radio nearby, and turned the volume up, to help drown her voice. He looked back to the hallway to make sure she didn't unlock the door somehow, and then he was off to look for the tall bunny. He quickly spotted him, talking to other females, making Nick feel even more disgusted. He grabbed a present, and ripped off part of the wrapping, not giving a crap. And found a pen.

"Alex! Alex! Hey!" Nick hollered on the top of his lungs. The rabbit turned around. "Judy left."

"What?"

"Yeah, Judy left. She had to go."

"Where?"

"To her mansion. Ok." He made Alex turn around, as he used his back to write the address on the paper. "Now, she has a lot of bodyguards there. But what would really turn her on, is if you tried to sneak in, without them knowing. She's an officer, so any sort of crime, really gives her the thrills."

"Wait, now hold up." he turned to face the fox. "She's rich?" His whole face glowed with envy.

"Oh yeah. Tons, TONS of money. Now, if you DO get caught, it's fine, it's fine. Just demand for Judy, and that no one has to get hurt in the progress. Simple as that." He gives him Mr. Big's address. Knowing that the shrews would be very overprotective of their own little Judy. "And, she digs you."

"Ha, she digs me.' Alex scoffed while smiling.

"You bet your sweet ass she does. Now, though, you gotta go RIGHT. NOW. Go. Seriously." Nick pushed Alex towards the door, and hollered "Don't forget! She's a cop! She doesn't like any sign of weakness! So if you get caught, don't back down!"

"NICK!" Judy kept banging on the door as loud as she could. "NICK! COME. ON..." shewhinned, as she finally was giving up. In doing so, she leaned into the glass, and slowly started to slide down.

* * *

They felt the party, shortly after Nick unlocked the door for Judy, once he felt that it had been long enough for Alex to get away. Once outside, Judy walked ahead, pissed and fast. All while Nick walked calmly and cool, as if his actions were was no big deal.

"You sent him to MR. BIG!" She screamed.

"Yep. Now _that_ would be a sight to see."

"I can't believe you!" She couldn't even look at him. "I wasn't even going to go through with it you know! It was just an idea!" She yelled, "I wanted to let it breathe." Nick remained quite. "God. What is up with you lately! Why are you acting so weird!"

"I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are." Judy said slowly, Nick finally had enough of this and just exploded. And walked fast, making Judy walk behind him.

"I don't think you should do this! You know!" He shouted.

"Do what?"

"THE WHOLE BABY THING!"

"Oh! Stop it!"

"It's not right!"

"Will you just stop!"

"It's not natural." At this point they both stopped walking, and Nick turned around to face the grey bunny. "What if you met someone? Huh? TOMORROW. Alright, or maybe six months from now. You guys fall in love, and by the time you realize it, it's too late." Judy looked up to him, her eyes screaming with frustration.

"Why is this so hard for you to understand." Her voice dripped with venom. Nick shifted his weight, and look impatient. "Look. I'm not going to wait around for this _perfect_ bunny, that I know doesn't exist. Ok. But this wasn't my plan either!" she pointed to herself. "I didn't grow up in Bunny Burrows, dreaming that I was going to put an ad out, for a sperm donor. But I'm here. And it's scary. And I can't count on you. I can't ask for your support," Nick was looking anywhere else then the bunny in front of him. "without you just BLURTING out comments, and judgements." Nick nodded, "You're supposed to be my friend!" She looked at him, waiting for him to respond back.

"Yeah, well… Yeah." He shrugged and looked at her, still nodding his head. She looked at him, with hurt in her eyes. Her ears dropped and she tried her best not to break down in front of him. In return, she shook her head. "I think we should… Take some time." She made a motion with her paw, like she was pushing the ground. "I think we need a timeout." She walked off to the edge of the street. Nick looked down, unmoving.

"Already learning how to speak mommy, huh?" Judy turned around and looked at in in disbelief. Glaring.

"Wow." she said quietly, she then raised her paw "TAXI!"

"See ya later." Nick yelled. As Judy got into the car. "I'M NOT JUST YOUR FRIEND, JUDY! DEBBIE'S YOUR FRIEND!." he turned away to walk home. "I'm your partner…"

* * *

It was the weekend, and Nick jogging by the road, trying to keep up with his fitness for work. Well, more like sprinting. He has a lot on his mind, and he was trying to keep his mind and body distracted. Finnick spotted him in the neighborhood and slowly slowly drives up next to him. "Dude." He yelled through the open window.

"Yep?" Nick said out of breath. He didn't even bother to look at his friend.

"Let me guess, Judy issues?"

"What? No, no issue, we just haven't seen each other for almost a week now." Nick said trying to breath.

"What about work? Isn't she married to her job? You guys work with each other everyday."

"She decided to use her time looking at old files and doing unfinished paperwork." Nick stopped talking for a bit to try and get air back into his lungs. "She said that we are in a time out."

"Time out? What are you? Six? Grown ups don't go in time out, grown ups have breakups."

"Not helping." Nick threatened.

"Ah, so she _is_ the problem."

"Look. I did some stupid things at a party, alright? She has every right to be mad at me." Finnick nods, not knowing what else to say. "Look, I need to get home. I'll see you later." and with that, Nick turned a corner and made his way back to his apartment. Once in the building, Nick made his way to where his mail is, and finds a pink envelope, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow. He quickly opens it up, and noticed that it was an invitation to a party. Judy's to be exact. An insemination party.

* * *

Nick makes it to the party at debbie's house again. This time alone. He cringed. Not only because him and Judy still haven't talked since the last party, or because of the theme of the party he was going to, but also because he just didn't like the idea of Judy doing _any_ of this. He sighed as he walked through the doors.

"Aloha!" A female possum said happily by the entrance.

"Hi-" Nick said back but was interrupted as she gets on her tippy toes and make him bend over as she places a lei around his neck, tasting his patients. "Ta-Ha, You're so sweet" He laughs 100% fake, and then keeps on walking away. Once he was out of her sight, he quickly tugged at the necklace, only to make it break. Flowers covered the floor. He was PISSED. He then goes to get a drink or two. He looked around, and it felt just like the last party, only that there were a lot more bunnies at the party. Which was completely understandable. After a couple of drinks, drunken Debbie comes along. Making Nick's night even better.

"Hey, Nick, want me to top you off?" She slurs holding a whine bottle. She tries to pour wine into his glass but he pulls away.

"Uh, no, no. No, no, I think I'm gonna stick to the hard stuff tonight." Debbie rolls her eyes at his comment. "Hey, so, who does this? A party of insemination. I mean, is there even a doctor here today?" she looked at him as if he was the stupidest mammal that ever lived.

"Yes." she pointed to a sloth, drinking and having a good time. His fur was green, from all the moss that was growing in it. He just looked unfit to do the job.

" _That_ Guy? Did he practice out of a camper?" Debbe ignored his comment.

"It's a bunny thing, alright. I don't know. Judy said it's one of the traditions, her parents and family are making her follow. Think of it as if it's a bachelorette party. Only its celebrating having a first kit.

"Hummm… Charming."

"Nick, what is wrong with you? You have this thick negative energy, that pops off like fleas." She dug through her purse "Here, try these, it will make you a lot less anxious." She showed some pills. Nick's cop's instincts kicked in.

"What's this?"

"Relax, _officer_. Their herbal. 100% natural and LEGAL." She pulls them out and gives him 5.

"If I take one, will you walk away?"

"You know, I should change the guacamole, it reminds me too much of your green hawaiian shirt. Really giving out the wrong vibes." She then walked off. Nick looks down at his favorite shirt, and rolls his eyes as he places a pill in his mouth, and takes a drink. After 10 mins, he leaves in search of food. He found some chip and dip, and digs in. On the 3rd chip, he accidentally dropped it on his shirt, making a mess. He grumply gets up to the kitchen to go clean it off.

"Unbelievable. Come on." He huffed as he scrubbed away, leaving a very noticeable stain on his shirt. His tie hung loose around his neck, making his whole appearance messy.

"This is a strange one." A male voice said behind him. Nick turns around as sees a grey rabbit smiling all cool like, but not in a bad way. He looked like a nice guy, well put together. "Huh?" He was pretty tall, had blue eyes, and black stripes all around his body.

"Only bunnies do it like this." Nick joked.

"Yeah," The rabbit chuckles, "Ain't that the truth."

"I'm surprised that Judy did this, though. It's not like her to do thing the bunny way."

"Really? Huh. Yeah, I don't know her that well." The rabbit shrugged. Nick was still scrubbing his shirt "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh, yes, yes you sure can." Nick goes to throw his napkin in the trash and goes to get the drink. "Thank you bartender." He then reaches out to shake his paw."Nick,"

"Jack. I'm the eh, donor." He gives out a weak chuckle. Nick realizes who he is, making his heart sink. Quickly releasing his grip.

"Oh… Yeah, Jack the donor," He says slowly. "I'm Nick, the BEST _, friend_. Partner in fact."

"Oh," Jack clicks their glasses together. "That's ok," He smiles all cool, and takes a drink.

"... Great." Nick voice cracks and gets high pitched, as he takes a drink himself. Jack looks awkward and nervous as female bunnies check him out all through the party.

"Hi." A group giggle, as they walk past. Jack smiles politely, but just feels way too weird.

"I feel like the blue ribbon bunny." He laughs, as Nick is looking down. Trying to act like he didn't even notice, as he quickly turns to look at the ladys, and back to Jack.

"Bet you're used to that, huh?" he flashes a fake smile "Hey, let me ask you this question. Um. Why are you doing this?" Nick leans on island, and scrunches up face in confusion.

"We could use the money…" Jack winced.

"I'm sorry, We?"

"Yeah, my wife and I," He points to a brown bunny. "She's right over there" Nick looks.

"Wow. She's beautiful."

"Yeah, thank you. She's the light of my life, she's my uhhh... Yeah, she's my soul mate."

"Oh man, she is lucky to have a guy like you in her life."

"Yeah, it's a little tough, living on a trainer's salary. I'm a workout trainer." Chuckles, "Funny, when I was little, I wanted to be a spy, can you believe that?" He laughs even harder, "A rabbit as a spy, so stupid." He shakes his head.

"Stupid as a bunny being a cop?" The fox raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! No! no , no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I think it's cool that she is a cop. I just don't think that there is as many spies in the world as there used to be, that's all." Out of nowhere, Debbie comes by and rubs Jack's shoulders, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"It's game time. Ready?"

"Ummmm." Jack looks really nervous "Ok."

"We have a nice room, and well, you know." She slurs.

"Duty calls. Good talking to you Nick." He then walks off, leaving Nick unamused.

"Isn't he great!" Debbie said excitedly, full of lust. "Make way," she said loudly and obnoxiously, "It's happening mammals!" Nick looked at her with disgust as she walked away into the crowd. Nick decided to look for Judy. He went from room, to room, until he found her sitting at a window sill, looking outside. She looked so worried, yet so beautiful. He didn't want to disturb her, so he sneaked in, and made his way to sit next to her on the other side of the sill.

"What's going on in here?" He smiled warmly at her.

"The truth?" She asked not even moving. He nods. "I'm freaking out." She looked at him, as if to ask for help. "I really thought that having a party would, you know…" she looked away "Make it fun, but it's uh… It's just really depressing." she looked back at him.

"Come on." he gently nudged her.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you."

"I think... " Nick looked at her, just soaking up all her beauty, "You want to have a kit, and I think that's natural." He shrugged a little. His voice was so calm and soothing, that it really melted all of Judy's fears away. "You're not nuts." She nods her head, showing that she understands. "You're ok." He grins slowly at her, but it's a big grin. One that he didn't even know that it was happening.

"Thank you…" She scoots over, and gives him a small, loose hug. "Oh, Nick, thank you…" He places his paw on her shoulder, back area, and rubs it. "You get it." She sits up straight, and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making all his thoughts stop. She then placed her head on him. Which for their height, was his stomach, lower chest area, and snuggled deep. Nick was still so flustered, that he didn't even move. "Ok, well." Judy leaned off of him, "I should probably be out with the crowd. I'm gonna be fine. I'm just a little emotional." she gets up, and walks out of the room, as Nick watches her go. "Bye" she whispers. At that moment, Nick felt so happy, and peaceful.

"You look fantastic…" he said as she was completely out of earshot. But then he was alone again. All the bad feelings come crawling back again. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the remaining 4 pills. But decides not to take anymore and puts them back. He gets out of the room, to get another drink or two, making him even more buzzed and feeling a lot worst. Out of worst judgment, he takes out the rest of the pills, and swallows them with the remainder of his drink. He then starts to get really loopy, and his fur gets really messy. Just going in all sort of directions. His clothes look really loose around his body, and he starts to fumble everywhere he goes. Not too soon after, he needs to use the bathroom, and makes his way to the door. It was locked so he knocks.

"Yes. I'm in here! Excuse me, use the other bathroom." Nick nods head, even though the mammal from the other side couldn't see his actions, and goes of to the next bathroom. His eyes are lazy, and he almost falls when he gets inside the room. His vision is blurry and out of focus. But makes his way to go pee. Once that was done, he walks up to the sink, turns the water on and puts water on face. He looks for a towel, and in doing so, sees the seed container warming up on it's own little heater. Without thinking, he picks it up, unpleasantly, and unscrews the lid. The lid drops on the floor, as he looks inside.

He then looks at the label. 11/24, Jack Savage. There was other stuff written, but the fox really wasn't paying too much attention. Not knowing what he's doing, or really doesn't care. He Leans on the sink, with the faucet still running, and playfully (High/drunk as fuck) put the open container too close to the running water, and once its about to get water mixed inside, he pulls it away. Laughing and making weird sounds. Like, "Ohhhhhhhh-AHHHHHHHH…. Wwwwwooooooooaaaaaahhhhh-ha ha haha ha…" He laughs so hard, his eyes close, but he then repeats the process, "Heeeoooo-" There was a knock at the door, and made Nick jump, and get very startled, causing him to let go of the container, and having it fall into the running water.

"Somebody in here?" a voice asks. Nick freaks out, knowing that he fucked up.

"I'M IN HERE!" he yelled panicked, as he quickly turns the water off.

"Ok, sorry…" and the mammal left. Nick looked into the sink, half focused. He huffed, as he reached in and grabbed the now cleaned, empty container. He falls to the floor, and leans up against the toilet.

"Ah, fuck." With his right paw, he cradles his head. Then he got an idea. He looked at the container in his other paw, then he looked down at himself, then he looked back at the container. He got up, and sat on the toilet, and saw a bunch of magazines on the side. He picked up the stack, and looks through them, one by one, until one captures his interest. Gazelle.

* * *

Nick wakes up, to find himself in Finnick's van, confused and not remembering at all how he wind up there. He realized that he has a massive headache, making him whine a bit in pain. Then he feels something being thrown at him.

"Hey! My head, please…" He whimpers.

"You need help. You're falling apart, man! What the hell was that last night?" Nick looks at Finnick, confused, because he didn't remember any of it.

"... What are you talking about?"

"Showing up at my van, in 3:00 Am, completly drunk, plastered. What is that? Not to mention, throwing up everywhere! You owe me big."

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Nick scoffed, as he slowly sits up from the floor of the van.

"Yeah. And weird mumbling-It wasn't pretty." Nick stared at the tan colored fox not believing this.

"Wha-..." He smiled confusedly, "What was I saying?"

"Oh, I don't know." Finnick shivered and shrugged, he then used a mocking over the top, Nick voice. "Body trainer… Wooing noses… I don't know."

"... Fin. I don't remember any of that."

"How can you not remember?" The smaller fox was just as dumbfounded, "You don't remember singing as many Gazelle songs as you know. Wait I thought you didn't like her music."

"I don't…" Nick was getting really freaked.

"Well, you sure knew a lot of of her songs." he then started to laugh, "Got ya on camera too!"

"Hey! Hey! Can I see! I want to know what I was like-"

"Nah. You're just gonna delete them, no. They make EXCELLENT blackmailing motivation."

"I just remember going to Judy's party, and after that, I uhhhh…" Nick closed his eyes, and shook his head, trying to remember something. "I don't know…"

"Well, I'm telling ya, you need help." Finnick pointed. Leaving the red fox even more confused.

* * *

It was the weekend, when Nick and Judy are at his apartment, watching some movie on tv. Judy insisted they watch it, but Nick couldn't get into it.

"Uh. Do we HAVE to watch the 2nd half." Nick whined as the commercials came on.

"Oh come on! It gets better." she persisted.

"Do you promise?" Nick asks her, making her laugh at his comment. "And I'm not even making a joke." She still chuckles "You know, it's really unbelievable," He then talks about the movie and how bad it is. Listing out all the flaws. All while Judy gets quiet, and sighs.

"I'm pregnant." Nick stops for a bit, but then continues,

"... You know because he's so-"

"Did you hear what I just said?" Judy asked, making him look at her.

"... Yeah…" He was happy forher, but wasn't expecting that. He getsquiet, and goes deep in thought.

* * *

'She went on to tell me, that she was moving back home to Bunny Burrows. Something about, better place to raise a kit and loving grandparents, family, traditions.'

"You're leaving…" Nick said full of sorrow. "What about your dream of being a cop here in Zootopia? What about us?"

"My parents are really pushing me to do this…" she looked away.

"Why are you all traditional lately huh!" he didn't mean to yell at her, but he was hurting. "I thought you didn't care what everyone else did. You made your own traditions. Your own life!"

"I KNOW!" she screamed as she started to cry. Nick wanted to comfort her, but didn't know if that was a good idea, knowing that he wasn't making this easy on her. "I know… I'm so scared Nick, I don't know what to do! I should have listened to you…" Nick not caring anymore if it made thing worse, he leaned in and gave her the biggest, warmest, cuddliest hug he could give. "I think this is all because I was in heat…" Nick hushed her to know that it was ok.

"Look, this is all going to work out. I can help and-"

"No. Nick. I can't stay here." Nick let go and looked at her in confusion. "You _know_ I can't. If it was bad between us before when it was just us. What do you think it will be like with a kit in the mix?"

"We can make this work…" His voice sounded so broken.

"No. We can't… Besides, me being a single mother, and cop… what if something happens to me? What if the kit becomes a target? What about money? Oh Nick! I really didn't think this through…" She starts to cry again.

'It really ruined the rest of the movie, which is a bummer, because it really did turn out great. Two weeks later, she left… She got a little choked up, as the moving trucks pulled away. Probably realizing the gigantic mistake that she was making with her life. We promised to stay in touch, but who are we kidding. She was a single mom, and I lived as an officer in Zootopia. No longer partners… or best friends… There were christmas cards, and emails but… Not much else…'

Over the years, Nick's life stayed exactly the same. He got a new partner at the Z.P.D. But they really didn't say much. Definitely didn't get the job nearly as good as when he was partners with Judy.

'And after 7 years. 2 failed relationships, one big case. Numerous dates. She finally came back.'

* * *

 **Ok yes, lol I apologize lol but PLEASE come back! The rest really will be adorable! Because that's when Nick see's his son! :D**


	2. Uncle Nick

**Ok… I KNOW I'm late… like REALLY LATE. I want to get all my stories done. I do. I'm just someone who isn't good at finishing things… But I'm trying lol I got one chapter finished last night for a different story, and I just finished this one today, and is starting my other chapter for my last story thank you all who are still here!**

* * *

 **Uncle Nick**

* * *

It was Friday night, and Nick was slumping his way out of a restaurant, soaked in red wine, by his date. He's been in the slumps lately, and has been rather distant to others. So when his date told him that he should open up a bit more; Nick opened up a LOT more. He started monologuing about how his life seems dull and repetitive lately. How he missed out on so many opportunities. All the way to the point of him forgetting that he was talking to someone and not himself. "And the only reason I'm even here, is so that I don't have another night at home, reminding me _just_ how wonderful my life is. Heck. I don't even want to be here! The only reason _you're_ here, is because you need someone to be affectionate to you, and give you attention. When really. You don't even know the word 'relax' or 'hang out'. It's all about 'tell me I'm pretty' or 'how cute my personality is' or 'what do you like best about me'. It's all about you, when really-" he was brought back to reality when he felt the cold, heavy scent, slash onto his face. So now he's on his way home, scolding himself.

"What was I thinking!" He screamed. He then closed his eyes, "Just shut up," He whined while shaking his head. He then took his phone out from his pockets. "And smile. No good ever comes from talking." He noticed that he had a missed call, and voicemail. He then clicked to listen to it.

" _Hey Nick, it's me Judy!_ " Nick stops walking altogether as his heart skips a beat. He hasn't her her voice in a while in a long time. " _We, are moving BACK to Zootopia! Can you believe it!_ " He almost dropped his phone hearing the good news, but his face grew a wide smile. " _Yeah, I just got off the phone with Bogo. Remember how he said that there would always be a spot for me in the Z.P.D. If I ever wanted to come back. Well… TURNS OUT WE ARE GOING TO BE PARTNERS AGAIN!_ " Nick heard her squeal and could help but laugh a little. " _I found a great school for Jason, he's already thinking of what district to see first. CALL ME! This is very important. Ok, bye._ " And with that the voicemail ended. Nick couldn't stop smiling. He slowly brought the phone away from his ear, and stopped to fully process what he just heard. He shook the cobwebs from his head, and quickly called her back. They talked for a few hours, by this time he was already home, laying on his bed, already planning out the night that they would meet again.

"Hey, so I was thinking, after diner, maybe we should go by that one wine bar you love so much. You know that old cheese loving mouse-you know, the one who always tried hitting on you, I think he's still alive."

" _Oh god, how old is he?_ "

"118 by now," Nick, snickered sarcastically, he could hear Judy laughing on the other side of the phone. She was busy packing so she had him on speaker phone.

" _Actually, Jason will be with us, so that's a no go on the bar._ "

"Jason, huh? Not," Nick scratch head, trying to keep his disappoint from seeping through. "not gonna be, just you and me?"

" _You don't want to see him?_ " She sounded a little taken back by his remark, while the fox groans in his head so that a bunny couldn't hear him **.** " _Come on, and you know, you should actually get him something. A little gift. Nothing big._ " Nick rolls off his bed and heads to the kitchen.

"A small gift, nothing big huh?" He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a plastic container full of blueberries. "Ok. Well, I'll get him umm…" He pops a berry into his mouth, as his eyes wonder around to help think of any ideas. "Well, then how about I get him some... _Carrots_." He grinned as he heartedly joked.

" _You know, actually, he doesn't like carrots that much._ " This made Nick's grin drop, he looked off to the side, full of confusion.

"That's… odd."

" _Yeah, tell me about it, oh! But he is a big fan of blueberries._ " Nick looked at the ones he had in his paws.

"Well then, What should I get him?"

" _He likes picture frames._ "

"PICTURE FRAMES?" Nick, almost choked on a blueberry.

" _Yeah_ ," Judy giggled. " _Yeah, it's weird, I know. And he doesn't put any of his own pictures inside them though either._ "

"Umm. Wow. That's very unusual Fluff."

" _Debbie's here, she wants to say hi!_ " Judy said quickly.

"What's she doing there?" Nick asked as he walks back to his bedroom, and heads for his closet to look for what to wear when he sees Judy again.

" _Helping me unpack,_ " Nick, still hunts while getting more and more frustrated as he only owned Hawaiian shirts. He hated shopping for new clothes. " _Hey, so listen, I will see you, tomorrow night. Ok?_ "

Debbie's voice comes in " _Oh! Yeah, and Nick! Thank you for rejecting my friend request. Jerk._ " Nick could hear Judy laugh.

" _Did you get that?_ "

"Tell Debbie, that it was all part of my master plan, to get her completely out of my life." He snarked as he started throwing and piling clothes on his bed. "Especially someone who is too scared walk out from her own home, because her shadow will come after her."

" _Nick!_ " She whispers, " _I can not tell her that!_ "

"Yeah, alright."

" _Ok, see you later._ "

"Ok," Judy hanged up, while Nick looked at an old picture he had of his mother, on the side table by his bed. He picked it up and smiled at his desist mother. With a heavy sigh, he took the photo out of the picture frame, left the picture by his bed, as he went to look for something to wrap the odd gift. Once that was done, he went out to go buy a brand new outfit for the special occasion.

It was 6:07, and Saturday night couldn't have come soon enough for Nick. He used all his willpower not to wag his tail. He couldn't help it! He was finally gonna see Judy again after all these years! As he came close to the restaurant entrance, he took the time to straighten out his fur so that he looked more neat than shaggy.

"Hi," a cheetah smiles politely, greeting his as he walked in.

"Hi," the fox looks around for his friend. I'm looking for a bunny and-" his eyes stopped as spotted her. He was absolutely stunned. It was as if nothing changed. She looked as beautiful as the day they first met. "oh, yeah, got it, she's right there." He points, trying to get back to reality. "Pardon me, miss." Nick bows dramatically. Judy looks up and squeals. She shots out of her seat and goes to give him a big hug.

"WOW! Hi…" She chuckles softly. Luckily Nick was already bowing so it was easy for them to give each other a proper hug. He wraps his arms around her, closes his eyes, and smiles. It felt so good to hold her again. He wished this would last forever. But then he feels her start to let his go, and realized that was his cue. he coughed a bit and said.

"You look great."

"Me? Look at you!" She steps back and smirks. "Who gave you a makeover in fashion! Finally over your Hawaii fad?"

"What? You don't think I could really pull off this look?" Judy reaches up, and points out the tag at the bottom of his shirt. Nick's eyes lay flat on the back of his head, as he grins sheepishly as he was caught. "Nice to see nothing gets past you still, eh, Carrots." They both chuckle as they take their seats. Nick also quickly rips off the stupid tag.

"Oh please. Trust me-I _have_ to when I have a kit to look after."

"How's Jason, by the way? Where is he?" Nick looks around to spot any signs of a small gray bunny around.

"Ummm…" Judy looks around herself "He's over there," she points to the left at the fish tank, "But listen, if he's a little strange, it's just, he's having adjustment issues to the move." Nick looks to the direction she instructed. "But he's watching the fish." Nick keeps looking at the giant fish tank and spots what he's looking for and smiled. A jackrabbit kit. He was small, but that's was expected for someone his age. The fox could tell that he would soon grow to be on the taller side. He was a light charcoal black, with blue deep, rich, blue eyes. Nothing by looks alone, screamed Judy, but it was nice to finally meet her child. The young rabbit was happily tapping the glass as a new fish came his way.

"I think he's going to be just fine." Nick smiles to Judy.

"Nathan!" Hollered someone farther away, "Come on, time to go." Soon the kit ran off, searching for whoever was calling him. leaving behind, a new kit that he was blocking Nicks view. He couldn't believe it, that _couldn't_ be Jason, he never even seen anything like the poor kit. His genuine smile became an awkward one. But soon it disappeared, as his eyebrows came together in confusion. All his focus went into Jason.

He was he was _very_ tall for a… bunny…? His age. He was also very lean. His muzzle was a bit longer than an average bunny, and so was his tail too. It looked _extremely_ soft and fluffy, to make _any_ mammal jealous. His ears didn't look like plain ol' rabbit ears either. They cuffed more at the bottom, and a bit pointed at the top, but still had the long bunny shape in the middle area. His feet and paws seems different too but hard to fully describe. Judy wasn't kidding about him being strange. Lastly, his fur, not only looked incredibly soft, but was brown. He also had dark turquoise eyes. Not that he looked like a freak, he actually looked pretty cool, the more Nick thought, even cute came to mind, but it was just that he _never_ seen anything like him.

He was having his paws behind his back, as he was watching the fish calmly in the tank. He had his paws behind his back and his head was crocked to one side, eyes filled with wonder. And then those eyes wondered off, making eye contact with Nick. The officer couldn't look away, he was still in awe. Even as Jason was walking back to the table to sit next his his mom, the fox kept watching, his whole expression frozen. He looked **nothing** like Jack. Except maybe the height-but honestly. Was he even FULL bunny? But no. Of course he HAD to be. It would be impossible for him to be a hybrid from another species. But something just seemed off. He could tell he was Judy's kit alright but he looked so famili-

"Nick?" Judy asked, the fox realized he was out of it for a while. He looked at Judy, then back at Jason, and finally back at Judy again.

"Yeah…" he asked calmly and quietly, his expression never changing.

"Are you ok…" Judy sounded a little hurt, and Nick could tell, and completely changed his whole appearance. He didn't do that all in a negative way, but more, just trying to understand all this.

"What-YEAH! Yes! Of course, I'm ok!" He said a little too happy, "I'm just meeting your son for the first time and trying to soak it all in! I was just trying to see whole he takes over from his family more!" Nick mentally cringed. 'Stupid! Why did I have to say that!'

"Yes… Well, bunnies and rabbits don't always have to look just like their parents, they come in all shape and size. I mean look at my family, we don't all look the same-and thank god because then it would be a nightmare to try to tell who's who."

'It still is.' Nick thought.

"Anyway, another reason we moved back was that I was hoping it would be better for Jason to fit in…" Judy seemed a bit sadder. "The bunnies back home are really harsh… and my family… they think-" she seemed to really want to tell Nick everything but couldn't because Jason would hear. But Nick understood. It was because how he looked. The bunnies must make fun of him all the time and the family might be thinking she was untruthful and sleeping around. The fox nodded to reassure her that he knew what she was thinking. She smiled at this. "Anyway! Sweetie, this is uncle Nick, say hi."

"Hi…" Jason said quietly, and looked off to the side, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Hi Jason," Nick smiles with a big toothy grin. His voice was energetic, yet gentle and friendly at the same time. "I've been waiting to met you for quite some time," Jason says nothing, and still is too shy to look up.

"Now listen, Nick has a surprise for you," His mom spoke up, trying to break the ice. This got the kit to perk up, and look at his uncle. "let's see what you got!"

"That's right!" The fox leaned over to his left and grabbed the gift. "Yes I do, take a look at this!" He leans across the table to hand out his gift. The fox is really happy and confident that Jason will love it. The little bunny shyly took it. Still not sure about this new stranger.

"So sweet." Judy smiles at the fox "Nick. Very sweet." Nick nods his head and happily winks at Judy. Jason opens the gift right away, he turns it around, and studies this without emotion changing."Oh, wow…" she acts surprised even though she knew what was inside already. Jason looks up at Nick.

"Where's the picture?" Nick's face dropped. She didn't say anything about a picture!

"What picture?"

"The one that comes with the frame. It's the most important part." Jason's voice sounded so small, but Nick looks away to Judy shrugging and not knowing what to say.

"Whaaaaaaa-What?" He said in confusion and looks back to Jason.

"This frame's used…" the kit puts it on the table and pouts. Nick stares in disbelief, looking at the brown mammal, jaw opened. Almost as big as when Judy became friends with Mr. Big.

"Uh… what." He looks at Jud and she sighs.

"Say thank you."

"Thanks…" the kit grumbled with his ears flatten. Just then the food started to arrive.

"Oh! Here it is, guys. Here is a big surprise." Nick moved things around the table to make room for food. "I called ahead, on the phone and preordered this."

"Nick, will you excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Judy got up and left.

Everything was all laid out, and the waiter uncovered Nick's dish. It was a big plate of moths, butterflies, and caterpillars.

"You can't eat that!" Jason screamed, alarming Nick from his sudden outburst.

"What do you mean I can't eat this?" The fox was starting to get pretty pissed off. Not only did he have to share his date with a kit, but this whole dinner is turning out a disaster just like all the others! It's not that he didn't like Jason, but everything he was doing was wrong in the kit's eyes. But he keeps this feeling as hidden as possible. "... I preordered this."

"Grandma says that it's a very mean thing to eat another living thing!" Jason raised his voice. He definitely wasn't shy now. But this is what did it. Nick couldn't believe Judy would raise a kit to be so ignorant of predators foods-then again it wasn't her, but her _family_ , but none the less. His eye twitched, trying to control his anger.

"Hey! Guess what?" His face dropped. The act was all gone, and his voice rises as well. "This _plate_. Cost me $84. And it's going to be the best plate of insects I ever had." They both glare into each other's eyes.

"Don't do it uncle Nick. And I'll hate you if you do."

"Hey, hey," Judy came back rushing to the table "ok-lets not. We don't say hate." Judy places her paw on him and is sturn. "We don't say hate alright? Ok?"

"But uncle Nick is about to eat bugs!" Judy looks at the foxes plate and sighs in sadness.

"Nick, I'm _so_ sorry. But, can you think about having something else… I'll pay."

"Ummmm… sure." Nick said in shock and disappointment. His ears flattened a little.

"GREAT! It's a good compromise." She smiles at Nick "He likes you." Nick looks at his crush like bull shit. Pissed, and sad.

"Your kidding right." He glares.

"No, that's like for him." She points to Jason who is already eating. "It is-hey, will you do me a favor?" Nick still has that same pissed sad face "Will you watch him for a couple of hours this weekend?" She looked hopeful and pleading.

"... Uhhhhh…." He starts to worry and panic, as his eyes widened. "I don't thi-"

"Sure it is," Judy said, cutting him off. "See I have this parent orientation, thing, after school. It would really help me out. I also think it would be great for you guys to spend some time together. You know? Some… Get to know me time." Nick still has the same look, and glances at Jason, who is looking adorable and innocent, eating his dinner, which had some blueberries on his plate. "Hi! Excuse me." Judy, tried to get the waiter's attention. "Hi," she starts to order something for Nick, as the fox still is paying attention to the young kit.

Jason picks up a blueberry and pops it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and starts to moan. "MuMUM!" as if he was in heaven. Nick finds this extremely odd. His eyebrows slowly come together, just watching it all unfold. He leans closer as the kit still enjoying his food. The fox looks at Judy, then back at the kit, head crocked like a dog slightly, and then looks away with only his eyes as his head stays. He looks like he's in deep thought as his jaw bottom moves back and forth.

* * *

Dinner finished, and all three, decide to walk with each other for a bit. It was cold, so they all were wearing jackets and scarfs.

"Sorry, about that, Nick." Judy apologize, she felt guilty making her friend do that.

"Yeah no, don't worry about it" Nick smiles at her to reassure her that there is no hard feelings. "I'll still experience it, ok? And I'll, uhhhhh..." he chuckles, "Just cut it up, and put it in my cereal, it's better that way!" he jokes "Better than bananas" Judy laughs

"Oooo! That sounds delicious." and then she became quiet for a bit. Jason runs ahead, but Judy keeps an eye on him. "My mom…" she broke the silence. "She… She found Jason, eating some worms… By the field. She was so freaked out about it… 'So unnatural!' she would say. She told Jason how WRONG it was to eat other living things, how bad it was." Nick understood it all now, but was quite to listen for more. "My mother… Kept asking me 'Who's Jason's real father!'-in fact EVERYONE did… But after this… It was worst… I know Jason is different-but so am I! That's the real reason I'm back… I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone treats him differently." Jason starts to go too far ahead, making Judy feel uneasy. "Honey! Stay close." Nick looks at the ground, and then at Jason, "Isn't he great?" she said looking at her son.

Nick then Looks at Judy, with love in his eyes, "Yeah…"

"He thinks I'm a lesbian"

"What?" Nick's eyes widen

"I guess the only mothers he knows, have husbands, or boyfriends." She chuckles.

"Mom" Jason is in front of a store, "Can I go in?"

"No, sweetie, we got to go home." She then talks to Nick, "He's so smart and willful. Considers everything" Jason walks in anyway, and Nick looks at Judy in shock yet she keeps talking "he's just, never boring."

"He went in."

"I know, he does that." they walk to the window of the building to watch.

"So…." Nick doesn't really know how to ask "What's his seed story?" He grinned **.**

"... Uhhhh…." She didn't see this one coming.

"This should be good." he grins wider.

"I've been, debating on how to tell him, how he got here. I told him that mommy… Didn't have a husband. But wanted you, soooo very much. That she couldn't wait another day. And so, she went to the doctor. And the doctor said,"

"No more bunnies, jumping on the bed?" Nick laughs at his own stupid joke. Judy punches him on the arm, making him cradle it. "Nice to have you back carrots."

"ANYWAY. 'If you go out, into the world. And you look, very, very hard. You'll find a very special _mammal_ , WHO… If you ask, _very_ nicely. They'll give you seeds."Nick tries his best not to laugh, but has a big smile on his face nonetheless, he just loves hearing her voice. "And then I can plant you in my tummy." Nick nods head still smiling "Yeah, but I don't know." She shakes head "I read, all the books on how you're supposed to talk about this stuff." looks at nick "And until it happens, _nothing_ can prepare you, for the day, when your kit comes home crying after school, because some lard ass called him a science experiment." Nick watches her, smile is gone, and then he looks in the window and sees Jason doing something and shows it off to his mom, making her wave. "Ok, I'm gonna go in." She squeezes Nicks paw, he looks at them and then at Judy as she walks off, then follows behind. Judy opens the door as her phone rings, she looks and put it away, causing door to close on Nick. He opens it a little annoyed.

"Who's that?"

"A text. A text from Jack."

"Who's Jack?" Nick quickly catches up to her.

"Jason's dad." Nick stops a bit, then catches back up.

"You still talk to him?" Nick is hurt by this thought but hides it well.

"Yeah, I called him when I got back."

"Why? What happened?" He becomes more and more worried.

"Well. There's a reason, I want to know who the donor is. You know? So when Jason is ever to be asking questions, I wouldn't have answers." She shrugs. "And I don't know… I'd like to get to know this guy. You know, someday I'd like them to meet. Also maybe I would get some answers off the whole eating bugs thing."

"Ok. What's Mrs. Savage, gonna think about all this?" He was very unhappy and it was starting to break through in his voice.

"There isn't Mrs. Savage. They got a divorce." pissed. Nick stops walking and watches Judy walk off. But then starts to over think too much, and then catches back up.

 **Alright, so just to let you know, for me, Nick and Judy's kits would look like a cross of a fox and a bunny, but for this story sake, Jason has to look more bunny then fox for this to work. I was gonna add more in this chapter but I cut it in half bc it tool me too long anyway lol**


	3. What Have I Done

**I am so sorry being this late there is no excuse only that I procrastinate for everything… and also I was stuck on a part, BUT on google docs I was on page 7 for months and in a day basically wrote 24 more pages so I've been working hard lately lol-again I am SO sorry**

* * *

 **What Have I Done**

"Soooooo…." Judy looks off to the side, at the ground. She really didn't know to say. She finally worked up the courage to look back up at Jack. They were at a small cafe, having brunch. They sat in a booth with a window seat. "I'm very sorry to hear about your… Divorce, by the way…" she cringes.

"Uh." Jack starts off, pretty much in the same boat with Judy. He looks at his coffee and scrunches his eyebrows. "Thank you." He smiles kindly, "Don't worry, it's uh... " he shakes his head slowly and looks out no where in pretiruler then back at Judy "I won't get into any details how the marriage ended." he then look back at the cup in his paws and fondles with his thumbs together. "I don't wanna… BORE you with how she cheated on me…"

"Wow." Judy's jaw dropped in surprise. They seem so good together she thought.

"Just think. It's gonna be a _long_ time before I can trust… ANYONE again." He looks up at Judy with a handsome grin.

"Yeah. Fair enough." Judy says softly the male rabbit smirks at her in warmth. "Ok, soooooo…. Listen. You have no obligation... To do ANYTHING." Judy warns him. She honestly didn't know how to say this. Jack's smile is gone but nods not as to agreeing but to show he understands. "I know that you-you… Didn't expect to do anything… Other than, uhhh. You know, donating-" she stops as her face heats up in embarrassment. But jack holds a paw to stop her

"Judy."But she keeps talking anyway.

"I was just thinking, you know, down the road, when he asks questions and-"

"Yes."

"Hum?" he nods.

"I was honored," placing a paw on his heart, "to receive your call."

"... Really?" Her eyes widen in shock, and he nods again.

"I always wondered about this…" he shrugged heartily. "You know him, and you, and… How it turned out. I mean you know?"

"Jack?" she smiles, "Do you want to see a picture of him?" He looked at her, this was completely unexpected and didn't think that that could ever happen.

"I would love that." He felt so honored. Judy takes out her phone, smiles, and paws it over "Let me see…" he grins handsomely with excitement. As he looks, he shakes his head, and expression dropped, completely impressed **.** "Oh… " he sighs, "He's beautiful." Judy feels nothing but pride. "I gotta say…" his eyes widen. "Judy, I… See a lot more of _me_ in him," he looks up at her, "Then _you_." He shakes his head and chuckles as he gives her, her phone back.

"What?" the way she said it was high pitched like 'no way' she looks to double take. "Wow."

"My great grandmother is brown, by the way." He added to show where Jason got his coloring from two grey bunnies. "I didn't get to say this to you back then, but I really… Respect you. Your choice, and doing this, the way you want to, and you did." Judy feels touched. "Took a lot of guts. It was Courageous. And I simply don't see it that much out there." He uses his thumb and points out the window. Judy is moved by what he said and gets emotional. Her eyes start to water up and she starts to wipe them in fear of them falling.

"What?" Jack quickly grows concerned.

"No… Nothing." She looks up and smiles, "It's just…" she wipes away at eye "A really kind thing to say." No one has been showing her much support. Her best friend and especially her own family. Jack smiles while shrugs.

"Well, it's true." Both smile at each other. Not wanting to look away.

"Well. This went a lot better than I expected." Judy laughs.

"Yeah," Jack smirks again,

"Yeah…" then they both sip their drinks while going off to a different conversation.

* * *

Nick and Jason were at the aquarium in the rainforest district. When Nick asked where the little kit wanted to go, he wasn't pleased. He wasn't too found with that part of the city. Too wet, but Jason loved it, he loved looking at fish. They both watched as the water rocked back and forth in the tank. There was an octopus crawling on the glass, catching their attention.

"I always found these creatures as a mystery…" Nick spoke out loud.

"I thought they were really cool!" Jason said excitedly. "Did you know they have 3 hearts and one of the few animals that have blue blood?"

"Like I said." He chuckles, as looks at the kit. He does a double take as he noticed the young bunny looking at the tank. Head slightly tilted, with his paws behind his back. Just like himself. Weirded out, Nick changes his posture.

"I'm having a birthday party." The rather tall kit of his kind said quietly looking at Nick.

"Oh yeah?" Nick looked at him with his eyes raised. "You enjoy that," he looks back at the tank with an emotionless face. "there will be a time in your life when you're not gonna want mammals to not now it's your birthday."

"Why?" Jason's face twisted in confusion, Nick quickly looks down and sighed to himself so the kit couldn't hear.

"Because getting old sucks." He says fast, but smiles as he did a nod. Jason just looks at him, still not understanding, so Nick quickly changes the conversation.

"Sooooo… what's your fav-" But was cut off by Jason.

"Do you ever get scared?" Nick was taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"Ummm… Yes. Yes, I do."

"But you're a police officer! Cops never get scared." Nick looked at him hard. This was something he didn't want to brush over.

"No. That's not true. Of course, cops get scared. Everyone does. But it's how you _use_ that fear. For example, are you ever happy?" The kit nodded, "And you want others to be happy correct?" Jason nods again, "Now if your friend is sad, how do you feel about that?"

"I want to help them feel better… so they don't feel that way."

"Well same thing with us, if we see someone in danger or in fear, we have that need to protect. And when I see something scary-"

"Like a gun?"

"Yes. Like a gun…" Nick swallowed, he wondered if he was thinking about his mom's job. "I use my fear to help me protect. If I feel this way, I can imagine that others feel even more scared than myself, thus I want to remove the bad thing so we all feel safe again." The young kit nods in understandment. "But I'm not gonna lie." Nick looked back at the fish tank, "I have a problem with muzzles."

"Oh my god…" Nick's ear turned towards Jason before looking at him himself. "I have that."

"What?" The fox said in alarm and confusion hearing about this.

"Wanting to protect others… I mean I get scared and want to stand up to others but… can't. But I don't like knowing others feel that way…" Nick felt a bit better knowing he wasn't commenting about the muzzles, but then knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't want to pressure the kit into something, so he decided to distract him before asking.

"Hey, you getting hungry? I am. What do you think you would like to have?" Jason thought about this and started to sniff the air for ideas.

"Ummmmm…" And then he could smell the warm, inviting, comforting food. "Pretzels?" He smiles softly. Nick could smell it too and had to admit how good that smelt.

"Ok! Pretzels it is." He grinned widely. After getting their snack, they decided to walk around the district. Lucky for Nick, it wasn't rainy, so he was happy about that, though it was still pretty damp. After walking and having small talk, he decided to break the ice.

"So, you want to talk about your new school?"

"Why would I want to talk about that?"

"Because your a kit, and there's nothing else to talk about."

"Weeeeell…" Jason sighed and stopped walking while looking on the ground. But then shakes his head, and starts to walk again. "I don't want to talk about it…" Nick looks down at him and isn't happy with this information.

"What's his name." Jason was about to take a bite but stopped. He couldn't believe that this fox knew.

"Aren O'Clawner." Nick nods his head and keeps walking with Jason as well.

"Aren O'Clawner." He repeats slowly. Jason looks at Nick and sighs.

"How'd you know?…"

"Cause I've been there." He looks down at Jason calmly.

"My school?"

"What? No. Being bullied."

"Oh… But You're so cool? Why would anyone want to pick on you?" Nick knows he's in a tight spot. And tells him about what he said earlier with the muzzle thing. And what happened to him.

"You know you're gonna face him sooner or later right?" Nick confronted.

"I don't want to…" for a short while they were quite as they slowly walked before Nick spoke again.

"Well then, he's probably gonna kick your ass. You're ok with that?"

"But he's bigger than me. And he knows karate."

"Oh, so he's a karate guy, well then, just uhhhhh. Tell you what? What you do, is that…" Nick tried to think of something but didn't know exactly what to say. He's been there and knows exactly how it felt. It wasn't until he was in his 30's when his mom came to his life and turned it around. So instead he decided to lighten up the mood and try and joke around with him. "you act _crazy._ " His voice soaked in sarcasm.

"... What?"

"Yeah, yeah. Act CRAZY!" In doing so, he started to be playful. He crouched down, growling with his claws out and act like he was gonna attack him like he was a monster. Jason understood what he was up to and started to laugh and run away as the fox chased the bunny around. Finally, Nick grabbed Jason, making him giggle. He had to admit that it was fun, but decided to calm down a bit and placed the kit on his shoulders.

"All right. You see?" He said slightly out of breath with Jason still laughing. "No one messes around with the crazies. Just look at them, like you don't give a f-..." He stopped himself as he saw the kits big innocent eyes glued on him. "Finnick."

"Like I don't give a FINNICK?" The kit's nose scrunched up and Nick nods.

"That's right. You don't give a FINNICK like you don't care _what_ happens to you. Ok? Like you're INSANE! Crazy mammals are wild cards, very unpredictable. Never knowing what to expect. It makes others very scared. Scares even Aren O'Clawner." Jason is quite, processing all this. "Ok?"

"Ok." He signed.

Nick looked at his phone and saw that he had a text from Judy saying that she was on her way home, so the fox decided to look at the train schedule to drop off Jason. Once on the train, Nick looked out the window while the tired kit slowly dozed off, leaning into Nick's arm. Alarmed at first, he looked away from the window and to the sleeping kit. Growing up the way he did, how others treated him, made it hard for him to trust, or share real affection to others. Parents would pull their children away from him or others would say he had diseases. So he wasn't used to being having much affection. Out of instinct he almost brushed Jason away just like he did to Judy in the Canopy. Lucky though, he caught himself, and only moved a little, making the young bunny stir and snuggle deeper into him. Slowly looking off, not knowing exactly what to do.

In doing so, he made eye contact with a Fusa and smiles sheeply to her. She smiles back, looked away and then back again as if she had something she wanted to say.

"He looks just like you." She smiles warmly.

"Oh!" Nick smiles, and laughs it off, "He's not my son.", 'obviously.' he thinks to himself.

"Oh! No, no, no! Of course not! You're a fox, and he's a bunny. But if you two _were_ the same species, well…" Laughs softly, she knew she sounded silly so she spoke again to fix herself. "But I was mostly talking about your actions, and how you two behave." Nick nods slowly to be polite. "How old is he?"

"Uhhhhh… I think he's 5? 5 I think." His nose scrunched up, as he guessed.

"Well…" she smiles, "He's a little you." then looks away. Nick smiles unconfidently and then looked off to the side in deep thought, and back to Jason.

Once they at to their stop, he woke up Jason and walked to the apartment. Judy was waiting around the corner and could hear them talking, and she smiled knowing it went well.

"My room! It's really, cool-" Jason was interrupted by a motorcycle driving past them very loudly, both mammals covered their sensitive ears at the same time.

"Come here!" Judy squeals. "Hi!" Jason runs excitedly to his mom as she squats down and opens her arms to give him the biggest hug ever, he almost knocked her down in the process.

"We went to the aquarium, and park in the rainforest district and it was really FUN!"

"Really?" she lets go of hug "Oh! That sounds like so much fun!" She picks him up as he kept talking. Nick watched and couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Nick showed me everything!" Judy gives Jason a kisses and snuggles him. She winks at Nick to say 'good job' or 'thank you', and then a thought came to mind

"Oh! Can you grab my bag?" Nick blinked and collected himself.

"Yep." he was more than happy to help.

"Oh! Let's talk more about it inside." She walks inside with Jason still in her arms, and Nick follows "What else did you see?"

* * *

Nick looks around the apartment and sees a painted picture hanging on the wall, it was obvious that it was from Jason. It was on the farm, with a smiling sun, red car, house, and many carrots planted on the ground. He could hear Judy trying to put Jason asleep in his bedroom.

"So, here's what we got." She shows him two different themed pj's. He was in a robe, standing in front of his mother as she kneeled helping him get dressed. "If you go, with the jungle pajamas, that means in your dreams; You're gonna travel to a booby-trapped wild jungle! Where you have to go on adventures! And fight off bad guys! And look for treasure!"

"But I don't want to kill anyone..." Judy was flabbergasted.

"You don't have to kill any anyone, honey..." Jason looks off and thinks

"What if I decide to go with the space one's?" he shrugs.

"Ok." Judy nods and motions her hand for him to get closer. "If you go with the space one's," She takes the PJ off her shoulder and shows him them "That means that you're going to travel to the moon. And you'll be driving on the moon, you know those really cool buggies, that have a flag coming out from the back."

"I think I'll go with the Space ones." he grins. Nick could see them through the crack of the door. He smiles warmly, she really is a great mom. He walks off, but could still hear their conversation.

"Good choice! Let's get you in bed!" Judy helps him get dressed, then tuck him cozy in bed. "Ok, and off to the moon we go!"

Nick was on the couch, snooping in a photo album. There were boxes everywhere, some not opened and others unpacked. He looks up when he hears the door open and sees Judy sneaking out; closing the door behind her.

"He's exhausted…" She whispers and takes a seat next to her partner. "What did you do to him?"

"Did you finally got him to pass out?" Nick went back to looking at the old photos and flipped the page.

"Ha, yeeeeep." she rubs an eye "I did-What are you looking at?" She was flustered to have to look at her past. Nick turns another page lazily.

"Looking at some REALLY _weird_ photos, that for some reason you keep." he mumbles and smerks, Judy laughs a little "Like this one," he points "It's another great choice." his voice dripping with sarcasm. He takes the picture out of its sleeve and paws it to Judy.

"What! Are you kidding me?" She couldn't believe he was saying that-Well actually she could… Judy was dressed as a Playkit bunny for laughs. While Nick was in his normal attire; green Hawaiian shirt, blue and pink tie and tan pants. Nothing new. They were at a party drinking. "That's a great choice. It was funny!"

"Not really."

"So your saying I didn't look good?" She looked at him directly in the eyes. Which widened because he didn't know what to say-in fact, he remembered that he couldn't keep his eyes off her that night. "And how odd. You were the only one _not_ in costume." She smirks at him and sarcastically added, "So not like you…"

"Yeah well, if I had bunny ears like those, I would have NO problem dressing up like that." Nick didn't know why he said that! It just came out! He could feel himself heating up! He was so beyond flustered. Judy's smirk hot even wider as she was filled with excitement. "WAIT!-Now-NO! I-"

"Really?! Huh!" She started to look around dramatically, "You know, I think I still have that outfit. It has to be in one of these boxes-"

"CARROTS! Please!" he begged.

"Please? Well, your one egger bunny aren't you?" she breaks out in laughter close to tears. Nick grounds in embarrassment. "You would look good in it too," She said in a calm and serious tone, making the fox's ears twitch.

"Wha-"

"That was our 2nd date." She said looking back at the photo, Nick nods slowly still extremely flustered what just happened. "Right?"

"Yeah… Your right, and, and-didn't you make us dance?" He was trying to turn the tables around.

"Yeah, yes. I did make us do that."

"AND." Judy whimpers, making Nick know he has her right where he wants his prey to be. "... You _kissed_ me at this party." he looks at Judy slowly, making her laugh and get embarrassed.

"Pfffft… I. Did. No-ok yeaaaaah."

"YEAH!" He yelled with the biggest grin ever.

"Ok, ok." she puts her paws up in defenses "Just to let you know. I was in character. I was a playkit bunny. Please…" she rolls eyes.

"Big kiss..." he added looking back at the album.

"Do you remember! That _you_ disappeared from me that night?" Nick wasn't happy that she brought that up, let alone he did that. "You were supposed to take me home." the red mammal was quiet, but tries to brush it off and act cool.

"Me heading for the hills, when things get a little too intense, doesn't _sound_ like me." He still didn't look up, but Judy was staring at Nick, memorized. She regrets all the time with her best friend lost. At first, when looking at him, she felt happy, then sad, and now longing. Nick keeps talking, totally oblivious that he's being watched.

"Wasn't this the trip I was supposed to go on," He points to a random picture, and looks up at her and then quickly back at the photo. "Wasn't it your third..." But then he realized that she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, but him entirely, he slowly looks back at her, "Ummmmm…." right into her eyes. It felt as if the world stopped. Nothing else mattered but now. "Ummm… Everything ok?" he asks softly, but Judy just keeps staring but then something breaks the spell.

"MOM! I think I want to be an explorer in the jungle!"

"I gotta… I'm gonna…" they both get up.

"I'm going-I got to get into my own PJ's too." he hints about going home.

"Ok!" she runs off into the bedroom.

"I'll see you at work in the morning."

* * *

Nick was on his couch, in his pj's. He was doing something on his laptop and watched the news. Gazelle was being interviewed for her new album. A new song was being played. The fox groans, and shifts how he sits. Every time he sees or hears anything about her, he had… Problems. He wasn't even fond of her music, so it frustrated him that he would get this way, to begin with. He tried to think when this all happened, looking at the T.V., he saw them show all the different magazines she was on the cover of. Then, it hits him. Freaking out he goes and calls Finnick.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hey Fin, I'm uhhhhh, freaking out right now… Ummmm…" he's not knowing exactly how to word it.

" _Yeah?_ " Nick could hear laughing on the other side, " _Yeah no-You put in my mouth_ " the older fox demains playfully and flirtingly.

"... Hello…?

" _Hello, yes._ " it sounds like food is in his mouth " _One sec-_ " There were giggling sounds on the other end of the phone and Nick put two and two together.

"Are you eating? Want me to call you back?" he says unamused.

" _No, no, I'm fine. Tell me what you're freaking out about._ "

"Well… You know… I think that duh… Ummm…. That I-" he was having a hard time saying it because not only did it seem impossible, and starting pacing faster and faster. "That-dat-dat-dat-dom. Ok! STAY WITH ME HERE OK. I've been thinking about Jason a lot lately. And ummmm… There's these similarities-and-and-and-coincidences, that I mean… I gotta tell ya. I haven't even run this stuff by Judy yet… She's uh…" the pacing stops.

" _Whoa, whoa_ " Finnick was considered and fully alert " _What's going on here?_ "

".., Some how-"

" _Yes_." Nick takes a big breath and paces again.

"This kit is mine." Not only how it could have happened-if it was true-was completely wrong and messed up, but also could a fox and bunny even _make a kit together?_ "Like he's more me than the body trainer."

" _... The kit. Might be yours? Body trainer? I don't know why, but but vaguely… What your saying… Hummmmm… Hummmmm… Where are you now? Come over here."_

"Hang on!" Nick was at Finnick's place, he was standing and pacing, while Finnick was sitting in the dining room chair. "Why didn't you tell me this BEFORE!" the red fox hollered.

"Because-Now don't get mad at _me_ Wilde. Because I didn't know it was relevant to tell you before-I'm giving you everything I have! This was seven years ago!" Nick wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at the floor he was pacing on. He had his paws on his hips. "You were so drunk, and talking gibberish! I didn't know that-that Try Everything minis the body builder that's Just a song man! What does this even mean?!" Nick stops and looks up at his friend.

"What does this mean? The body builder is Jack! Jack's the donor! Sorry that I didn't tell you that before." He went back to pacing.

"Ok, ok… So what this means… He's the donor… and minis him… But try everything?" Nick was getting worse and worst the more he thought about it, it was if he could remember more and more from that dreaded night.

"Ahhhhhhh!" He mushed his paws on his face in embarrassment and frustration. "Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh My god!-Holly shit!" His paws then moved throughout his whole head, making his fur look so very ungroomed. "You don't think that I could have…" he stopped and looked at Finnick, His fur was such a mess. "That I… " He sighed not wanting it to be true.

"What?! That What?" He was really getting freaked out.

"That I traded Jack's… MMMMMMMM! You know! For my-..." He nods but points to the front of his pants. Finnick looks at him as if he was crazy and then looked up at the side. Trying to understand and wrap his mind around it.

"Uh… Huh." He says very quickly. "Uh huh. Wow. How-how would that even happen… Was there access to his… to _it_? I don't even know how-"

"Is there access? I mean I don't know… I-" He stops, and look unfocus remembering. "Uh oh…"

"Oh geez." Finnick rolls his eyes. Nick calmly walks slowly to take a seat next to the smaller fox.

"I think there was access…" he whispers.

"Is it… Is it starting to come back?" Finnick wasn't sure if he wanted to even know how it happened. Nick dropped his head on the table and placed his paws on top of it.

"Oh my god….." He whines. "Oh my god… Oh my god… I think I got Gazelle in the bathroom… I…"

"Gazelle was at Judy's fertilization party?"

"Oh my GOD!" He sat up and rubbed his paws down his face and leaned deeply into the chair. "I switched it." Finnick couldn't believe what he just heard. He cringed and closed his eyes.

"... Aie…-OH! That's oh my god…"

"I KNOW!-AHHHH I hijacked Judy's preGNANCY!" once again he buried his face in his paws. Then he heard some weird sounds coming from the other fox.

"Pppppppppmmmmm-BA! HA HA!" Nick's now claws, slowly crept down and glared the deadliest glare there ever was. "I'M SORRY MAN I REALLY AM! I tried keeping it i-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nick stood up and yelled. He looked like such a wreck.

"No, no! You're right! You're right!" He said wiping a tear or two. "It's just-"

"How did I not _remember_ that?!"

"Well! It's bec-hahahaha! It's because Ha ha ha! It's because, you were SO drunk. And-And You repress _everything_.

"My God! I'm a horrible mammal." Nick stood up and started pacing around again. "... I got to tell her." He stopped. "Oh, Finnick I have to go tell Judy." He looked at the time and quickly grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Oh!" At this point, Finnick realized just how badly this has become and jumped off of his chair. "Oh no! No! NO! Telling Judy? Oh, that's… Uhhhh.. That's. Wow."

"It's the right thing to do ok Fin." He said completely emotionless as he put his coat on.

"Yes, yes! But don't you want to start by talking to a lawyer first?"

"What?" He stops and thinks what friend just told him. His mind was running so fast that he wasn't even paying attention to anything else. "N-no. I don't need a lawyer. I need to tell her." Determined, he rushed to the door.

"Yeah, but-ahhhhhhhhh… Ok. But before you go though, Ummm."

"Ok." Nick stops before walking out and turns around.

"If this is true though… Here's some great news." The tall fox waited impatiently for what else his friend had to say to him. "Congratulations! You're- you're a father!"

"That's not helpful." He snarled as he slammed the door on his way out.

* * *

Nick knocked at the door. And waited. No answer. He knocked again. It was only 9:45, so she shouldn't be in bed. He was about to knock again when the door opened. By Jason. 'What's he doing out of bed?' he thought.

"Hi Nick," he said rubbing his eye. Nick looked at Jason in a whole new light. He was breathless, and couldn't even think. This was his son. He then squatted low to be at Jason's eye height

"Hey, buddy…" He said slow and calmly… "What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Couldn't sleep...Well, that sucks… Hey, why did you open the door? You shouldn't open doors-"

"I put a chair to the door and looked at the peephole and saw it was you." He then walked away

"Oh...Where's your mom."

"Taking a bath. MoOoOoOm! Nick's here!" He shouted as he headed to the couch. Nick stood up, walked in and shut the door.

"Uhhhh… Ok?" Judy's voice was muffled from the bathroom door. Jason then took the remote and flipped through random channels. Nick was back to his pacing and was getting impatient and very nervous. He didn't want to chicken out now that he was all pumped. Yet the channel flipping wasn't helping at all, finally, he walked up to the back of the couch and asked with tension in his voice.

"So uh. What are you doing?"

"Watching T.V."

"No, your not-You're just flipping through the channels." Back to the pacing.

"Nooooooo…? I'm watching all the channels all at once." Jason shrugged. Nick was so tense at this point, that he snapped.

"Guess What!" He then snatched the remote way from the kit. "Ok, listen."

"HEY!" Jason quickly turned around quickly in the couch and face the fox. Nick leaned on the back of the couch.

"We are gonna have to do this better," He pointed back and forth between them both quickly. "Ok? Because we are gonna be into each other's lives for a very long time." He started to collect himself better at this point. Jason then looked at Nick every hard.

"Why are we gonna be in each other's lives for a very long time?" Nick had no idea how to answer this.

"... Ummm, ummm… because… uh… I'm-I'm… I'm y-your mom's friend.

"... Well. That doesn't mean your friends with me." Jason's eyebrows lowered showing he wasn't pleased. "So give me the remote!" He was fast to grab it when Nick pulled away faster.

"Nope! No!" he stuck his pointer finger out in the sign of the number one and moved it to the kit.

"Yes!" Jason was getting more and more frustrated and reached out further to the device.

" **No.** " His voice was stern with authority.

"Yes!"

" **I said no Jason!** " Judy then walked in and looked confused to what was going on. "No!"

"Yes!"

"Nick?" Judy pitched in.

"Yes!" His ears quickly laid on the back of his head as he turned around and saw a very upset bunny.

"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms.

"I-I-I need to talk to you." His eyes were wide. He didn't know how he was going to tell her this.

"Uhhh, ok?" she then looked at the remote and he was quick to paw it back to Jason who only glared.

"Outside." he then walked to the door, wanting her to follow.

"Uhhhhh ok." her jaw was slightly open as she watched him go and then shook her head in confusion. "I'll be right back honey." she said to her son who went back to switched the channels again.

Nick opened the door from outside the apartment.

"Ok-so outside outside?"

"Almost there." he leads her to the sidewalk. "Ummm… ok-soooo ok, ok… I don't know how to say this… I'm just gonna say it." He took a deep sigh. "You know you're my best friend, in my entire life. Umm…" he slowly shook his head. "This is the hardest thing I had to say...You know I wouldn't do _anything_ to hurt you, Judy." She kept looking at him without breaking eye contact. "We've been friends for a very long time… The last thing I want to do is lose you… Ok? But… Just… Things have to be said." Judy closed her eyes. "These last few days… I've been feeling… uncomfortable."

"Just-Stop." This shut the fox up right away. He looked at her intently. "Nick. I think I know exactly what your gonna say." His heart jumped.

"I don't think you know what I'm gonna say." He shook his head as Judy started fiddling with his jacket.

"Since we've been back, and we have known each other for such a long time. And clearly, we missed each other. I'd be _lying_ if I said there hasn't been… Something between us." Nick realize what she was talking about. This was completely something he wasn't expected for and stopped thinking. "I mean sometimes-sometimes I feel it too!" She grabbed his paw and kept looking at him.

"... Something between us?" he repeated slowly.

"Yes!-That's, what you're trying to tell me right?" Nick couldn't believe this… Was she really telling him that she was interested in getting closer to him? He wanted this for so long! But he was so flustered he couldn't think properly and just kept staring "... You have feelings for me," she paused for a bit waiting for an answer. "right?"

"... Not exactly… But… " His jaw dropped slightly trying to process all of this, he was answering her first part of the question first but got suck on the second part. Judy looked at him in shock and got embarrassed right away.

"Oh my god…" She looked at her paws holding his and freaked out. She quickly let go and placed them on the side of her face. Nick being slow at the moment and just watched what was happening completely frozen in place. "I-I'm just so-ahhhh!" she then quickly rushed to the door. She turned around to say something but realized she didn't know what to say. "I'm-I'm Just really-... It's complicated. Nick… I'm sorry. I really want this to work," Nick was still unmoved not really knowing what to do "but I'm also doing this thing with Jack-But I really am not-Ah! You know!"

"Huh?" This broke the spell when he heard Jack's name. Judy then opened the door. "What?" He said slowly.

"I'm sorry! You know what? Let's just forget this ever happened. Let's goodnight it. And ummm.. I'm sorry-you get it!" she then walked in the door itself and got embarrassed by her mistake. She quickly then went through the door and shut it. Once inside she took a deep breath in and out. She couldn't believe she did that! But she knew she had to collect herself, and went to the box to call up to her apartment and pressed the button. "Jason! Please unlock the door!" She forgot her keys, and it was past 10:00, so the outside doors locked her out.

" _NO!_ " was the response she got back. She then jumped hearing a knock on the other side of the door that leads outside where Nick was. Unlucky for her it was glass.

"A Jack thing?" He wasn't happy about this at all.

"You know. This is not a good time. Not a good time." She went back and pressed the button. "Jason! Open the door now! Jason!"

"What Jack thing?" Nick asked this time opening the door with his body peeking through. Judy crossed her arms just overwhelmed with everything.

"We've been just hanging out lately." She turned away. He walked in all the way and was getting over offensive.

"What? Like dating?" his face was completely stern and showing hints of jealousy.

"Uhhhh yeah. Yeah, I guess!-I don't k-JASON!"

"Did you tell Jason?" Now he realized just how bad this all was… How he could lose them. He was scared and hurt, and it showed from his voice to his face.

"Wha-SHHHH!"

"Does Jason know who-"

"I set specific rules." Judy was getting annoyed how pushy he was being, and just wanted this day to be over. "Jason just doesn't like me dating anybody, so that's why he's doing this." She pressed the button again. "Jason!-" _***BUZZZZZZ**_ ***** went the buzzer. She Quickly rushed to the door and into the hallway.

"Where did Jack take you. How many?" Nick snapped and followed her just as quickly behind.

"A reading. And I don't know! A couple!" she snapped back.

"A booking reading?"

"Will you please…"

"What was the book about?"

"I don't know! It was a kayak!" She got to her own personal apartment door, and starting knocking trying to ignore the fox, and get away from him.

"A kayak? That sounds fun." He spat with sarcasm.

"JASON! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Sounds like a great day." Added Wilde.

"Open it yourself!" The kit yelled back. She turned the door knob and saw that it was unlocked and opened the door and sighed in frustration. Jason was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall not too far from the door.

"Ugh! You _both_ are driving me CRAZY!" She rolled her eyes and walked passed him, and swinging the door behind her, where Nick stayed behind. It didn't latch shut and slowly reopened itself. Nick and Jason both looked at each other without anything to say. The cop's tail lay on the floor in a sad manor. His body slumped.

"She's mad…" Jason spoke. His voice sounded sad, and he sighed. Nick blinked not knowing what to do. So he slowly walked inside and took a seat next to the kit. "She got a boyfriend…"

"Two dates doesn't make a boyfriend," he growled as quietly as he could control looking out of nowhere. The kit sighed deeply again.

"I'm six by the way…" Nick looked at the kit and quietly said,

"What's that"

"You told the lady on the bus today that I was five. But I'm not. I'm six." His voice was so cute. "My birthday's tomorrow…" The fox smirks and nods. "Are you still coming to my party?" Nick froze. He was happy that the young kit asked him this. He smiled more kindly and finally said,

"Yes, Jason. I'll be there." The hybrid grinned back at him, happy to hear that his friend was coming to his party. Nick sighed. "I better go… Take care of your mom for me ok?" Jason just sat there. Nick got up and shut the door behind him. It's not like he won't see her again. They had a job to do tomorrow morning. That would be fun.

Unfortunately for Nick, Judy's first day at work wasn't what he hoped for. She was still getting put into the system and situated. There was still a lot to do before he could have his partner back. So in the meantime, it was desk duty, and he didn't get to see her at all. After work, he stopped by the store and got a gift for Jason, and went to the Rock Climbing Center. Where the party was at.

Nick walked in and saw balloons, and mammals all shapes, sizes and ages, climbing walls, and holding ropes. He kept walking, looking for his two favorite bunnies. He heard Judy's voice talking to someone, and he followed it.

"Hey." He greeted,

"Hi!" she said cheerfully as if everything was where it should be. "How are you?"

"Good," he smiled back at her but wanted to break the ice. "Can we talk about-"

"You know. Nick, I really don't want to-just please, forget that."

"But,"

"But?"

"It's worth talking about." They both stopped when the heard a zipping sound and someone dropping right next to them.

"Oh!" Judy still tried to get off topic, and acknowledge the grey bunny with strips.

"What a party!" Jack said with enthusiasm, Nick realize who it was and was surprised to see him here. "Who said a party can't be inverating?" Judy laughed heartily,

"Nick, you remember Jack," She smiled.

"Yes-" He nodded.

"Baba ganoush!" The male rabbit pointed then shook paws.

"Baba ganoush?" The fox was completely lost.

"Baba ganoush, all over your shirt! Judy's party few years back."

"Yeah… What a memory…" Nick mentally rolled his eyes. "Hey, where's Jason? I want to give him his gift."

"He's right over there," Judy pointed.

"Put it on." one of the workers tried to get Jason to wear the harness. He shook his head stubbornly. "Seriously."

"No…" The kit still shook his head.

"Hey!" Nick looked at Jack, breaking his focus from his secret son. "Let me take that for ya!" He seemed so proud.

"No it's ok, I got this."

"Nah, really come on! I'll put them with the other gifts!" He smiled his perfect guy shinny toothy grin.

"Ok. You got it."

"Great!" He took the gift and jogged it to the table.

"Jack's here, and in charge of the gifts." Nick and Judy kept talking as Jack went to Jason to help with the harness.

"Fantastic! Ok!" He beamed as he tightened the straps.

"I don't want to climb the wall…" Jason said.

"What?" Jack's smile disappeared. "No, I promise you, it's gonna be fun."

"I don't think so…"

"Jason. The whole reason we're having your party here is to climb the wall." Jack was disappointed hearing this. "We don't want the wall to go to waste, now do we?" He smiled his toothy grin again. "You feeling it?!" Jason just sighed.

"Where Does Jason _really_ want his party?" Nick asked Judy arms crossed.

"A kill shelter."

"What?"

Jason thought to have his party at the shelter, it would help them get adopted." In Zootopia birds and reptiles were pets.

"Smart."

"But this is good for him! It gets him out there and athletic, and-" She stopped when she heard her child shouting. She looked and saw him high on the wall. "What is he doing."

"GET ME DOWN!" he was gripping the wall for his life, too scared to move.

"Jason! That's too high-he's too high!" she told the kangaroo holding the rope.

"Just let go, man, the harness will hold you," he responded.

"Just do what he says and let go!" Judy yelled back.

"WHAT IF IT BREAKS!"

"The most important thing is to have FUN!" the kangaroo suggested. Nick calmly looked around on the ground and picks up a harness not really knowing how to put it on.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I'm gonna go up there!" Judy demanded.

"Nah, it would be too much trouble. All he has to do is let go, he's safe." the worker said.

"Jason!" Nick said calmly and fumbled with getting the harness on. "Just count to three and let go!"

"I'M SCARED!" Just then Jack pops in and quickly hooks himself to one of the ropes like he was a hero saving the day. Nick rolled his eyes, he's a hero saving lives every day at work.

"I got this!" Jack started climbing the wall quickly and swiftly, "I'm coming buddy! I got it guys don't worry!"

"It's not Everest chef, relax." Nick spit out and got an elbow in the stomach from Judy.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!" If the kit wasn't scared gripping the wall, he would have scooted away.

"It's ok, I gotcha."

"NO!" Nick was watching the whole scene take place. If he wasn't so jealous of the guy he probably would have laughed at the whole situation.

"I'm gonna take you down ok."

"STOP!"

"I'm gonna help ya!" Jack wrapped his arms around the frightened bunny and pried him off. "I got him!" he then started to climb down with a thrashing bunny in his arms.

"Let go of me you big Jackass!" Nick looked at Judy who just glared. "Let me go!" Jack finally got them on the ground, and let go of little Hopps.

"Whoa, whoa whoa-"

"I HATE THIS STUPID WALL! AND THIS IS THE WORST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Jason yelled, being so frightened. Jack felt awful. When he was little, it was one of his favorite things to do. And now here he is trying to give his 'son' the same experience he had growing up. Jason then ran off into Judy's arms, leaving Jack stunned. "Mommy, I don't want to be here…" he said shivering. Judy petted his fur in his head to try and calm him down.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry… are you ok? You're fine…" Jack watched, longing that he could help comfort the little guy. And then he saw that.

Nick was too busy watching Judy comfort her son, that he didn't see a little shaking paw reach out and grab his thumb. Shocked, he looked down thinking that he meant to get Judy's paw, but then he pulled him closer. He looked up and met eyes with Jack. Judy broke the hug and tried to distract him by taking him over to the presents. Still holding Nick's paw and not wanting to let go.

"Come on sweetie, let's see what you got!" Jason looked right at Jack as Nick let go of his paw and patted his back and watched the mother and son walk to the table. Jack walked up to Nick and also watched the two bunnies walk away.

"Boy, been an unfortunate one for ya buddy?" Nick spoke. "He'll be alright you know." But inside he felt like leaping in the air. Everything that Just happened. Getting rid of Jack was gonna be easier than he thought. But he remained calm and cool on the outside.

"Yeah!" Jack tried to stay positive, "Yeah…" His grin was weak trying to stay afloat. He looks back at Nick and says, "Hey, I don't know you very well, What do you say we get a drink afterward?"

"Ummmmmm… Well I-"

"Great!" he then patted Nick's shoulder and walked off. Nick shifted his feet not liking what's about to happen.

"Well shit."

* * *

 **Ok so I just want to say that the playkit (playboy) thing with Nick-on tumblr there is a popular thing in the fandom called "Spicy Nick Day" and it's him wearing girl clothes or being sexy, and there are some to have him in a playboy bunny outfit and he looks pretty good I might add, lol**

 **I'm sorry for being slow tho… but thank you for sticking around and still reading! If you haven't yet watch the actual movie lol Its so cute. Plus you get to hear Nick's actual voice as a plus lol**

 **But PLEASE stick around for the next chapter! My favorite part is coming up and it's pretty much the whole reason I wanted to write this story for how cute it is.**


End file.
